Geek Love
by Edwardhowcouldu
Summary: Bella's a new student in Forks high who was forced to move to her abusive father. Edward is a football player who hangs with all the cool kids. Is this really who Edward is? Will Bella be able to bring out the real him? Rated T for suggestive abuse.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

I was sitting with my friends at our usual lunch table looking out the window like I always do. There was a new girl at school today who was apparently a geek. She was 15 in grade 11. She skipped fourth grade. This is what I heard from my buddies. Tyler, Brad, Ben, and Justin were sitting with me.

I was supposed to be a jock. One of the cool people who can get any girl he wants all focused on becoming a professional football player when growing up. But that was only my cover up. My name was Edward Cullen, I hated football I had a 4.0 grade point average and I absolutely hated keeping up this fake identity. But I had to. When I was in elementary, everybody knew I was a geek and I was made fun of for it. I got pushed around and called names. I had big glasses and I wore overalls. When I went into grade 9 I knew I had to change. So that's what I did.

I now hide my grades from everyone of my 'friends' I wear what my sister tells me to. My dream is to go to Harvard to become a doctor, but no one knew that. Not even my brother. Now my name is Cullen or Eddie. I despised the name Eddie but I put up with it. Girls liked me now, I guess. But they didn't like me for who I was. They liked me for the football player. The one who has 'awesome clothes'.

I wish someone knew the real me.

I was in Grade 11 now and I was one of the most popular guys in school. And I hated it. That's why I was surprised when I saw the new student. She was now the smartest girl in the school. She always fell down and she blushed a lot. She always had a book in her hand and had glasses. Not big dorky ones though. But what surprised me the most was that she didn't mind. People would stare at her and she would just keep reading. People would trip her and she would keep on walking. She was herself. I liked it.

Right now she was sitting by herself eating an apple reading a book, of course, with a small smile on her face. I smiled too for some reason; she looked so peaceful, until I really looked at her face. She had bruises. Everywhere. She had cuts and scrapes all over her arms. What was wrong with her? These marks on her couldn't be from falling down. There was something deeper.

Other than the scars all over she was probably the most beautiful girl in the school though no one would look past the 'dorky glasses' and scars. For some reason I needed to know this girl. I felt this weird connection. I'm probably just hallucinating. I don't even know her. I turned back to my friends who were planning something for after lunch.

"Hey what are you guys talking about?"

Tyler explained. "Oh were planning to ambush the new girl. She's such a dork. She has biology next so were clearing the halls and embarrassing her. I brought a camera." He snickered evilly. I knew it was wrong. And I knew I should stop them from doing that. But I didn't and that's just how selfish I was.

I noticed the swan girl again. She stood up from her chair wincing as she stretched. She always kept her face down. I had never seen her face and I doubt anyone else has either. I wonder why she was hiding.

As the bell rang for 3rd period I walked to the biology room with my friends. We saw Bella walk around the corner and I looked at her pleading with my eyes for her to turn around. But she didn't she just kept her face down stumbling through the hallways until Tyler stopped her.

"Yo Isabella! Where do you think you're going?" he asked. She looked so small.

"To class. Could you please move?" she asked in a small voice. Even her voice was beautiful. It sung like bells.

Tyler scoffed "No" he laughed.

"So I hear you're the new geek in school" Justin stepped in. Bella remained calm.

"I would not call myself a 'geek' but you may if you like. I will not stop you." She said politely.

Why isn't she fighting back? She is just going to let them make fun of her. Toss her around. Where is her self-preservation? Thankfully Ben asked her first.

"Why aren't you fighting back, midget. Too scared" he said menacingly. I felt so guilty right now. Not doing anything to help her. I waited to hear what she would say.

"I am not stupid. I will not make fun and use violence to cover up who I am. My mother taught me how to be better than that" she winced when she said mother. Her life sounded difficult.

Tyler got sick of her attitude and grabbed her arm. She winced again. How many bruises did she have? I finally spoke up.

"Guys, go to class. The bells going to ring any second." I told them. Surprisingly they listened. Tyler had to have the last word though.

"Don't think were done with you" he warned and through her against the lockers. She fell down and spilt all of her books on the ground. I had biology next and the rest of them had English. I ran over to Bella and helped pick up her books. She stopped me.

"You do not have to do that. I am fine" she said trying to stop the tears from coming to her eyes. She looked so fragile. I felt like I was going to cry watching her wince as she got on her feet. I hated seeing her in pain.

"I want to" I told her.

"No you do not. You do not want to be seen with me. It will ruin who you are. I do not want that to happen to you" Wait what?! I was just in the group who made fun of her and pushed her to the ground and she doesn't want me to help her because it will ruin my reputation! How selfless is this girl?! She was the nicest girl I had ever met.

"It's fine. I don't care what they think. Why didn't you stop them? They just hurt you." I asked trying, and failing, to keep the question in my mind. She was still looking down. I so badly wanted to see her face. To see if it was as beautiful as everything else about her. She hadn't answered me yet.

"Like I said, I will not act like them. I will not change who I grew up to be because someone who I do not know or like thinks little of me" She was so smart. It made complete sense. Why should she care what we think? Why should she change who she was to stop being made fun of? She didn't. So why couldn't I accept that for myself.

"That's very smart of you. I'm sorry for what they did to you, I really am. I tried to stop it. Not hard enough. Hey will you do something for me?" I asked her selfishly. Who am I to ask her for a favor? I just helped make her life hell.

"Of course. Just do not hurt me, please." She pleaded. She thought I was going to hurt her!? I wouldn't hurt her. Ever. It killed me to watch them.

"I would never hurt you. Just" I paused not sure if I should ask her. "Can you show me your face?" I asked. I'm sure I sounded stupid but I needed to see why she was hiding it. She just hung her head further.

"Why?" she asked me. "I am sorry to sound rude but I am truly curious." She fixed her sentence. She felt guilty for protesting my question. How?! It should be impossible for a girl to be this kind.

"I don't know. I've been watching you and you always hide it." I felt so stupid. 'I've been watching you' yah that doesn't sound stalkerish at all. Nice going Edward! I mentally kicked myself.

"You will not make fun of me?" she checked.

"Of course not" I reassured her. I would never make fun of her.

She looked up at me and my eyes met the most beautiful deep brown eyes. But her eyes were covered in black and it was not make up. A tear was falling over the rim of her eye. Who had hurt her!? I felt a sudden rage to whoever had done this. HOW COULD THEY!? SHE WAS SWEET, INNOCENT. Who would want to do this to her.

"Oh my gosh" I said shock written all over my face. Bella turned away again. I lifted her chin up.

"Bella, who did this to you?" I asked completely serious. I needed her to be safe. For some reason I felt very protective of this girl. Why? I had never been interested in a girl before. But I was. Without even knowing, I had developed some sort of crush on Bella Swan. This made me smile inside.

"I must not tell you. I am sorry. We have to go to class now. It is beginning" I was not letting her go to class like that. I had to find out about this girl.

"Bella. I'm not going to force you but please come with me. You do not have to go to class today we are just watching a movie that we watch every year. They won't mind." I told her hoping she would come with me.

"I told you that you should not get caught with me. I will ruin your life." She warned "But I will come"

"I told you I didn't care what those people think" I paused again. I really wanted to tell her who I really am. I didn't want her to think I was like those guys and think low of me. I made my decision. I continued "And that is definitely _not_ who I am." I don't know why but it felt really good to say those words. I didn't have to fake around her. I could just be myself.

I brought her outside and we sat down on one of the picnic tables. I was dying to know who hurt her. The rage was still in my body. I waited for her to answer my question. She looked up at me again. Stalling.

"I shall tell you my story if you tell me yours." She bargained. My story. Could she see through my fake identity? No she thinks I'm just some jerk that is pretending to be nice to her out of pity. I could see it in her eyes. I thought about it for a minute. For some reason. I wanted her to know my story. I wanted to tell her everything about me. I wanted her to know Edward Cullen.

"Deal" I said smiling. I waited for her to start.


	2. Friends?

CHAPTER 2

"My story begins 2 years ago when my mother passed away. I was sent to live with my father. Now, please don't judge but my father is not a very nice person when he is drunk. And he is often drunk. I did not choose to go live with my father but my grandmother was too sick to take care of me so I came here, to forks. Chief Swan is an alcoholic. He drinks very often and it does not make me happy but unfortunately he is not very happy either. I do not want to alarm you so I will skip the details. I have bruises all over my body. I have scars from when I first moved here. I am smart because I am afraid to go downstairs and face my father so I study in my room. I am called a geek and a loser and not all of my scars are marked on my skin" she stopped again, on the verge of tears. I couldn't let her stop now.

"Bella, I want to know everything about you but you can stop anytime you want." I told her sincerely.

"I will go on. It is just difficult." She told me. Difficult!? HER LIFE WAS HORRIBLE. I was not letting her go back to her house. She could move in with me for all I care I was not going to watch her be hurting. I couldn't stand it. I wanted to kill her father. I tried to control my anger as she began again.

"I have very strict rules at my house. I am to leave by 5:00 am an not to be back until 8:00 pm, but no later. I stay after school and help the teacher's grade. It is all I have. Edward, I do not have any friends. I am what you guys would call a 'loner' though I would call it something more like 'strangely independent'" she laughed. "I am not popular like you. I am who I am, and if someone does not like me for whom I am then they are not worth my time" she said sincerely. "I do not want to be faked. So please Edward, I do not want you to be fake with me. I would like to hear your story."

I was confused. What story? I know my story but how would she know.

"You mean..." I knew that if she actually knew what she was talking about she would understand my unfinished sentence.

"Yes Edward, I know that this is not you. I could see your face as they hurt me. You did not join. You are being manipulated and I would like to know why if it is not too much to ask of you?"

She knew. I felt happy for some reason. Happy that at least one person in the school knew that I was not the jerk everybody thought I was and I was glad that that person was Bella.

"I am not who everybody thinks I am. I am a 'geek'. I have a 4.0 grade point average and my dream is to go to Harvard and become a doctor. I play piano and I absolutely loathe football." She looked sad. For me?! I decided to go back to that later and continue 'my story'. "I am like this because I was made fun of in high school and I was not brave enough to stand up to it and not care what they think. You're right. I am manipulated because I did not want to be made fun of anymore. Nobody in this school knows anything about me. Except you of course. I cannot see because I got rid of my glasses so my grades have been dropping recently. Bella, please believe me when I say that I don't want to be like this."

Bella was looking at me thoughtful right now. She got a knowing look on her face as she took her glasses off and put them on me. It was amazing. I forgot what it felt like being able to see everything around me without squinting. Bella got ten times more beautiful now that I could see her clearly.

"Thank you, Bella. You don't know how much this means to me" I said truthfully. This was probably the nicest thing anyone's done for in years. I knew I had to change but I didn't know how.

"Bella when I saw you I had a change of heart. You are yourself and you don't care what people think of you. You are selfless and genuine and beautiful and good and kind and I would like to be your friend. Is that okay with you?" I asked her. She could decline if she wanted. I wouldn't trust me either right now, what with my fake Identity.

Bella's face lit up like I had never seen it do. She looked happy. I made her like that and I couldn't ignore the feeling that made me jumpy inside seeing her smile. I wanted to be more than friends but we would start with this.

Bella through her arms around me. As her skin touched mine I felt an electric shock go through my body. She was so warm. It felt wonderful to hug her. For the first time in my whole life I felt whole. Like I was complete.

"Thank you" she said looking at me on the verge of crying. She was being completely sincere when she said that. It was not sarcastic or rhetorical it was the truth.

This girl had to meet my family and she surely was not going back to her house to get beaten again.

"Bella would you like to meet my family after school?" I asked cautiously.

"I will, thank you" she said still smiling. She was so adorable.

"Good. Now we should probably go to 4th period or we'll get in trouble" I told her. She nodded and stood up.

"I have gym" she told me. Darn it! I had literature.

"Okay, meet me at my car" I pointed to my Volvo "after first period and I will drive you" I smiled.

"Okay" she agreed. As we walked our separate ways I remembered how her arms felt around me. I couldn't wait to see Bella again; I missed talking to her already.

Literature passed way too slowly. I wanted to see Bella again. I felt so attached to her now though I barely knew her. I practically jumped out of my seat when the bell rang. As I was walking down the hall Tyler came up to me.

"Hey Eddie! What's up, dude I didn't see you after 3rd" he said. Time to face him. I knew exactly what I wanted to say.

"Tyler you won't be seeing much of me anymore. I am quitting the football team and I refuse to hang out with you jerks anymore." It felt like a weight had just been lifted off my shoulders. I turned around leaving a very stunned Tyler behind me. When I got to the parking lot I look around my car for Bella. She wasn't anywhere I could see. I searched around the school grounds till I spotted her. Anger filed me when I saw where she was. Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley were on either side of her pushing her around.

I ran as fast as I could over to her.

"Bella! I called. She looked up from the glaring eyes of Lauren. Jessica's eyes snapped up to the sound of my voice.

"Hey Edward, come to help us." She said trying to sound flirtatious. It was nauseating.

I ignored her and kneeled down to see Bella who was now on the ground.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked her carefully. I could tell she was in real pain. Probably from her bruises. The girls just stood there wide eyed at the fact that I was helping her. She wouldn't look at me.

"Bella, look at me" I tilted her chin up with my finger so I could see her face. One of her cuts had opened and she was bleeding. What's wrong with the people in this school!??

"Oh Bella. You're bleeding. Come on lets go" I stood up and held my hand to help her. She took it and steadied herself on the ground. I led her to the car leaving half the school shocked by my hospitality.

"Everybody is staring rather rudely at us, Edward" she whispered. We were still holding hands but I didn't mind. It felt natural.

"I know" I told her. "Are you going to be okay?" I asked her urgently. I was worried that she had hurt herself badly.

"Yes I will be fine. Remember, I have had worse" of course she had. That just brought up more anger.

"Bella I don't want you going back to your house tonight. I don't want you to get hurt. Will you stay at my house for a few days?" I asked. I shuddered at the thought of having to see her with more bruises tomorrow.

"I do not think I can. Charlie does not like when I am not home by eight. He will hurt me." She looked so scared.

"I will have my father talk to Charlie and make sure it is okay. I care about you Bella and I don't want you to get hurt." I told her looking into her eyes.

"Thank you again Edward. You are a very kind man" her sincerity made me feel giddy again. I was soaring!!!

As we got into the car she gave me her glasses again with a teasing look on her face.

"I would prefer to be alive when I am to meet your family, you might need these." She giggled.

I chuckled. When we got to the house. I went out open her door for her.

"Alice?" I knew that she would want to meet Bella first. Alice appeared then at the edge of the stairs.

"Oh my gosh!! You must be Bella, the new girl. I am so happy to meet you. "She squealed. Bella's eyes lit up again. She liked being accepted so easily. I knew Alice would love her.

"Ooooooo can I give you a makeover!?" she asked jumping up and down. Bella giggled ad turned to me.

"Is she always like this?" she asked me. I nodded smiling.

"Okay, Alice. You may give me a makeover if you wish" Bella said rolling her eyes. Alice squealed again and dragged her upstairs.

I sat on the couch in the living room to wait for them. It would probably be hours until they came back down since it was Alice. I decided to play my piano. I played for about 20 minutes until Alice came down. She was crying. She came over to me and gave me a hug.

"Bella just told me her story. You can't let her go back there Edward. She has to move in with us. She has to she's my best friend." She was almost screaming she was so sad.

"I know Ali I'm doing everything I can" I assured her

"Okay" she seemed to calm down a bit. I turned back to my piano.

"Oh and one more thing" she said. I looked back at her questioningly. "Why are you wearing Bella's glasses?" she laughed and walked up the stairs. I forgot I had her glasses on. I walked up the stairs to give them back to her. I opened the door to Alice's room and saw them there. Bella looked miserable I laughed. She turned to glare at me.

"Edward Cullen are you laughing at me?" she said playfully. I grinned at her. She got up from her seat and ran over to me but I was already gone out the door. She jumped on my back and made me fall to the ground. She was still on top of me.

"That is what you get when you laugh at Bella Swan" she hissed though trying to hide a smirk. Then she got off me and went back to Alice's room.

I was falling, falling hard, for Bella Swan.


	3. Family Moving in

CHAPTER 3

I walked into Alice's room to see Bella again.

She's getting changed" my sister said coming from behind me.

"Oh thanks" I smiled. I went to my room and sat down on my couch. I loved reading. It was probably the most fun I had all day, before Bella of course, though no one at school knew that because I couldn't read without my glasses. I missed it. I picked my favorite book off the shelf and went to my bookmarked spot. I must have read for hours because when I looked up Bella was sitting cross legged with her head against the couch with her eyes closed. I chuckled. Her eyes shot open and she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Something funny, Edward? You know I thought you had learned your lesson on laughing at me"

She stood up and I saw what she was wearing it was simple, blue jeans and a white tank top, but it looked amazing on her. Alice had straightened her hair. I loved it.

"Bella, you look beautiful" I told her. She blushed and looked away.

"Thank you Edward" she looked back at me. We sat and stared at each other for a while. Her eyes were so pretty. They were depthless, there was no ending. I could look into them forever but unfortunately we were interrupted by my sister.

"Edward, mom's home!"

Bella face looked up in shock. I could see terror in her eyes. Why would she be scared?

"Would you like me to leave? I do not want to intrude on your mother"

What!? She thought she would be a burden to my mom? She would be thrilled! Just to see me hanging out with someone that has morals and not a jerk.

"Bella, my mother will be thrilled to see that I have a real friend" I told her. She just looked at me, doubt in her eyes.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Of course" I promised taking her hand and pulling her up from the ground. We walked down the stairs. I saw my mother in the kitchen.

"Mom, I brought a friend over" I called to her from the living room.

Bella looked nervous when she spoke.

"I am terribly sorry for intruding Mrs. Cullen. My name is Isabella Swan. How are you doing today?" Bella asked politely. She was so cute when she was nervous. Esme turned around abruptly at hearing Bella's voice. Her eyes visibly showed the shock that one of my friends actually talked to her nicely.

"Wait, friend" she looked at me. I nodded. She was still not out of shock yet. "Polite! Glasses?" She said as she looked at me again. Bella turned to me.

"I guess your mother does not think fondly of your other friends?" she asked a tiny smile on her lips. I couldn't fight the urge to smile back. My mother was smiling too as she looked quickly between me Bella and I. She gasped and ran over to put her arms around her. I knew she loved her already.

"I don't know who you are yet, but I love you" she told Bella. Bella smiled.

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen. It is very kind of you."

Esme looked at me again and mouthed 'so polite'. Apparently Bella had caught that.

"My mother taught me well" she said, pride in her voice. I could tell she missed her mother.

As Esme stared at Bella more closely she gasped and grabbed her face. I could see she had spotted the bruises.

"Whatever happened to you?" she asked concerned.

As we told her the story she was crying her eyes out at the end. I was prepared for what she said next.

"Bella will you move in with us" It seems that my mother hated what was happening to her just as much as I did but I would never think of her moving in. It was a wonderful idea and not just because I could see Bella every day. _Well that was part of it. _I smiled to myself. Bella was shocked, to say the least.

"I could not intrude on your family like that. It would be rude." Bella insisted. I knew Esme wasn't going to give up that easily. I had a feeling Bella would be staying with us.

"Bella don't be absurd. I'm begging you, please! I want you to stay with us. I cannot let you go back to your father and let him hurt you. Alice wouldn't either and Edward definitely wouldn't. We love you Bella. All of us and I want you to meet the rest of the family. Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease Bella! You have to!" Esme cried.

"I appreciate your offer but I cannot move into your house when your family doesn't know me, I will not do that to you. You have been too kind to me. Charlie, I mean chief swan" she corrected herself instantly. I had a feeling her father did not like it when she called him 'Dad'. She continued. "Would not like it if I moved out of his house. He would kidnap me and I don't want that to happen again." She was almost crying and I knew this wasn't going to help her case with Esme.

"Sweetheart, we will deal with Charlie. You are too beautiful and smart and kind and accepting to be living with someone that hurts you. Now do not even try to back out of this because I don't think Alice will let you leave. Nor would I" Esme said in a final tone. I didn't like that she was forcing Bella into this but it had to be done. I could not let her go back to her father. Bella was crying now. But they were tears of joy. I took a step to go into the kitchen but Bella caught my hand to stop me. I looked at her and she just shook her head and griped me hand tighter. I stayed by her side as we went to sit on the couch.

"Thank you Esme. That is almost" she looked at me and winked "the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. If it will make you happy I will stay here. As long as Chief Swan is okay with it" Bella said, still crying.

I wiped the tears from her eyes and she looked up at me. She looked so tired. I pulled her against my side and she rested her head on my shoulder. It did not seem like a 'friendly' arrangement but she was tired and I was ecstatic. Esme looked at me and mouthed again.

'You guys are too perfect for each other' I rolled my eyes at her though her words made me jumpy inside. I looked down at Bella who was asleep already.

I as I thought about Bella living here I realized that we had left out one rather big issue. Jacob. Jacob was my cousin and he was living with us too. He was a jerk. He was stereotypical and stupid and mean and disrespectful. The complete opposite of Bella. He would not like having Bella here at all. Well maybe he would but just to push her around and make fun of her. I did not want Bella to be uncomfortable here. Bella would stay as far away from Jake as possible.

I asked my mother about it and she agreed with me.

"Hey mom?"I asked. She turned.

"Yes Edward?"

"Where is she sleeping?" I looked down at Bella, still fast asleep.

"Guest room" she told me. I took Bella up to the guest room and put her down. She was so adorable. Perfect. She looked so peaceful as she slept. Her lips parted just the slightest curled up in a ball. She could've passed for an angel. What I wouldn't give for her to like me as I liked her. But we were just 'friends' now, and I could live with that.

After she was in the guest room, my mother called Charlie. Apparently Charlie couldn't wait to 'get rid of that #$&!$' Esme started crying again after that. I stayed down there to make sure she was okay then went upstairs. Before going back into my room I walked to Bella's and left her a note.

_If you need anything I'm in the room across the hall. Goodnight! – Edward_

I fell asleep instantly when hitting my bed. That was the first night I dreamt of Bella Swan.

BELLA'S POINTOF VIEW

That was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

There was a strangely loud noise that woke me up I looked at the clock. 3:00 am. This man that was downstairs was cursing very awful words. It sounded as it would if I was at my father's house. I started panicking. Had he found me? He's going to hurt me again. It seems like every time he beats me he gets stronger because it hurts more. Last night I could barely breathe as he took a strike to my ribs. I started hyperventilating as another shatter came from downstairs. That's when I noticed the note on the bedside table.

_If you need anything I'm in the room across the hall. Goodnight! - Edward_

I surely did not want to bother him while he was sleeping but I was too scared. I needed him. Even though I had not known Edward very long., he could always calm me down when I was hurting.

I got up and quickly ran to Edward's room. I was crying form loss of breath, still hyperventilating. I opened the door to his room very carefully incase the man downstairs heard me. I ran to his bed.

"Edward?" I asked sniffling. I poked him. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. He looked so cute in the morning. He saw that I was crying. I threw my arms around him and started sobbing. I knew I was making a fool out of myself but I was too frightened to care.

"Edward there is someone downstairs and there is clashing and he sounds awfully drunk. He's going to hurt me again. I am frightened, Edward. Why is he going to hurt me again? I cannot, it hurts too much." I was still crying as he wrapped his arms around me. I felt so safe in Edward's arms.

"Bella. Shhhhh it's going to be okay. Just stay quiet. He's not going to hurt you. I won't let him. It's not Charlie. It's my cousin Jake. He just went drinking with his buddies. He won't hurt you. I promise. Stay here. Let me take care of this. He got up and went out the door. I waited for him.

EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW

Bella came running into my room worrying about Jacob. This is exactly what I was afraid of. She looked so scared as she curled up against me. I was going to have a little talk with Jacob. Esme told him to stop drinking. I walked out of my room and made my way downstairs.

"Jacob?!" I called out to him. M voice sounded pretty angry.

"Yah" Jacob came out from the kitchen. "Hey bro, what's up? Oh yah I broke that" he pointed to my mother's vase "and that and that and that." He pointed to different things around the room. This is what usually happened when he got drunk. "Isn't that HILARIOUS?" he snorted. It was disgusting.

"No Jacob, that's disgusting and stupid and reckless. Just go to sleep. You're scaring the death out of my friend."I instantly bit my tongue. Why did I have to tell him I had a friend over? Jacob's face brightened up at the thought of another girl in the house.

"Ooooo you got a girl up there. You banging her? Is she hot? I gotta see her, dude." That brought my rage up. I was furious. How dare he talk about Bella that way? I stopped him from going upstairs.

"You will NOT touch her" I hissed at him. He looked shocked. Then he smirked.

"What if she wants me?" Jacob slurred. Just the thought of Bella with him, sickened me. I couldn't control it any longer. She was like a danger magnet. I punched Jacob in the face.

"You will NOT TOUCH HER!" I repeated almost screaming in anger. Bella was probably shaking upstairs. I ran up to go see her. I opened the door and she was crying still. When she saw me she ran up and hugged me again. I hugged her back.

"Are you okay?" she said hysterically. It made me happy for her to care about me like that. She was worried about me just as I worried about her.

"I'm fine. It's just Jacob." I tilted her chin up so she was looking at me. "Listen to me. Don't let Jacob come near you. If he does our have to call me right away okay? I won't let him hurt you." She nodded and hugged me tighter.

"Do you want to stay in here tonight? I'll sleep on the couch" I offered not wanting Jacob to go see her in the night. She nodded and shook her head at the same time. What did that mean? She pulled free of my grasp and went to lie on the couch. She looked up at me and smiled. She mouthed 'thank you' and fell asleep again. I smiled and shook my head. She was so wonderful. I fell asleep after a few hours of keeping watch. I didn't hear Jacob again so I believed Bella was safe.


End file.
